


The Hiding Creature

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: During Canon, Loyalty, M/M, Marking, Public Claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A moment of training before the battle to reshape the world - except that Angel doesn't quite need it, and mostly thinks of taking pleaseure from En Sabah Nur's pleasure.





	The Hiding Creature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [still_lycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/gifts).



The five of them didn't exactly go quiet, once they were settled in a base - but the grand show paused, because the group did have a need for training. Angel remembered times where curtains were drawn partway over his network of cages to show only shadows of movement; he'd got caught up in the waiting too, unable to identify the mutation of whoever they were sending at him, anticipatory as audience instead of being the one on show.

A wall of sand was conjured for Storm to work with as she got familiar with the extent of her powers; she spiralled it into a hissing funnel that looked like it could eat muscle off, and struck it with lightning so that glass shards gouged into her corner of their base. Psylocke formed her blade-shapes wider, sharper, thinner, curved - everything she could think of, it seemed like, dancing with and through the energy-forms. Each scrap of metal near Magneto rattled and rested in a cycle, pulses from his power moving them as pain played across his face, the trembling circle slowly widening. Underneath everything - a sense of something uneasy in the solar plexus even more than as vibrations - the ground was starting to shake again.

"But you," said En Sabah Nur, smiling, and gestured towards a quieter side of the room. As Angel followed, he felt his wings rise and spread. Violence in the air made him tense with the urge to move, but the man in front of him made him want it to be only this much: his wings and his own body between the two of them and the others.

En Sabah Nur halted and turned when they were at a distance enough to seem separate - and just hear each other speak. He looked at those wings like they amazed him a little and satisfied him like something he'd waited for, and then looked at Angel the exact same way. Only at him, not a sideways look to spare for the others.

"You know already how to fight, even with your gift so newly honed," he said. "The ease you showed when demonstrating... You know how I need you to fight."

"Yes. I know my capabilities," Angel said, and thought he sounded like a soldier. He hated that, with sudden vehemence. But he was happy to be that, now - a soldier with his general. "I have for a long time. Even if you've allowed me to do more, done even more than to heal me..."

His voice cracked; his wings extended, a greater shield between them and the rest. The other action he wanted to take was step forward and reach out, take hold, but that was not as involuntary, even if it almost felt like it should be. He seriously wanted very little more than—

"Angel. You have not been chosen for _that_ ," En Sabah Nur said, gentle. Even as a denial, the words were a promise - weighted, kind, even sweet - like everything else that he said. A promise enough to drive Angel a little nuts, because he didn't need any reassuring.

"Good. That's good, if I'm honest," Angel told him. Glints of light fell on En Sabah Nur's face, filtered through and sharpened by reflecting from outspread metallic pinions. Behind him, the strikes and roars of the others' training continued. "If you didn't choose me for fucking, then you didn't choose the rest of them for that either."

"No, indeed. I believe they want different things to you, too."

Angel almost asked if he read minds, but it didn't matter if it was that, or he had a good sense of smell, or maybe had empathic sense. Could just be really obvious that right here and now he wanted to fuck - what counted was that En Sabah Nur was looking at him. Though not with lust, it was still with the same fond understanding as he had since the first second.

"All of them have use for the power, but you are the one who wants to be a warrior - but you already are, of course."

 _That_ was it. So much better than 'soldier', somehow.

"An untamed fighting force..." ( _Yes._ ) "And yet, I have known warriors. You would not be shamed by acting on this other need of yours?" En Sabah Nur was surprised, concerned. "But that isn't how you fight, is it? You couldn't possibly be ashamed, and be an angel."

That was the prettiest possible way to put it, so nice and complimentary it made him laugh a little. It was his name, now, he'd beaten his way to it in his fights in and it couldn't do anything but stick.

"I guess I fuck like I fight, yeah," Angel said. Refuge in bravado - or audacity? He'd read something like that phrase, in the first kind of cage he'd escaped, life before Berlin.

"You are sure? You choose..." said En Sabah Nur, with that little bit of wonder in his voice that Angel realised was going to just about drive him crazy. If he couldn't do something soon, _move_ \- to touch, or even just to fight with the others...

"You know," he said.

En Sabah Nur reached out.

There was nothing to show that his hands were a miracle. Rough in a gritty way, full of warmth. But every urge to move dissolved, even to go closer, when it was so good to see what En Sabah Nur offered of his own wishes. He watched En Sabah Nur's face, the tempered, deep-seated pleasure, as those hands moved over him: his arms, his face, firm lines down the centre of his torso. Angel shuddered, his skin overheated, and then looked to see what was being done to him. On his arms and down his chest he could see that the touch left markings ... tattoos. A permanent touch.

"For a warrior - is that still considered fitting?" Angel had barely thought on it enough to nod before En Sabah Nur's satisfaction sharpened. "And for your promise. To me."

Angel bowed his head. "And a little more. I would give more, if you need it."

"If we have need of each other, once the battle is won." That strange gentleness drew Angel in, and all those promises...

It was quiet around them, still, even the underground shivers had stopped. The others must have noticed - maybe not Magneto, who seemed lost in himself most of the time, but maybe even he had looked up. The others had seen, had watched and heard, knew how deep he was in.

He was glad to have bowed in front of them.


End file.
